kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
|anime = #J51/#E49 - #J57/#E57 - #J78/#E78 - #J84/#E84 - #J85/#E85 - #J100/#E100 |type = Weaponary |hat = Classic: Blue, floppy cap. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he wears a multi-colored party hat. |elements = Fire ( ) |powers = Lights fuses ( ) |enemies = Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr., Jungle Bomb, Skud, Pedo, Rockn, Balloon Bomber, Foley, Prank, Bomb Perot |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. ( ) Bombar's bombs, Doc's bombs, Boxy's bombs |bosses = Miracle Matter's bombs (bomb form), Mr. Dooter's bombs, Metal General's missiles, Moley's bombs, Mrs. Moley's bombs, Wiz's bombs, Daroach's bombs, Dark Daroach's bombs |helper = Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. }} Bomb is one of Kirby's copy abilities. It debuted in Kirby Super Star. General Information Being Kirby's most explosive ability after Crash, Bomb allows Kirby to create and utilize an endless supply of old-fashioned grenades for massive damage. Because of the rapid throwing rate, it can overwhelm enemies. Technically, Bomb first appeared as an item in Kirby's Dream Land, where Kirby could inhale a bomb and fire it back out to damage multiple enemies, but the bomb copy ability first appeared in Kirby Super Star. In most games with ability hats, Bomb Kirby's hat is blue and floppy, similar to that of Poppy Bros. Jr. when he gets this copy ability. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he gets a bluish party hat with a red ribbon instead. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a Bomb Challenge which can be accessed by collecting 50 Energy Spheres. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bomb Kirby in the anime retains the same look and attacks as in the games. He can create and throw an unlimited number of bombs at will. He can also create bombs of varying sizes. In the transformation sequence, Kirby inflates, turns red, and explodes leaving behind Bomb Kirby making a bomb. Transformation Sequence The sound made when Kirby creates a bomb is replaced in the 4Kids dub with a new American sound effect made from that original Japanese sound or sounding like it as made by 4Kids. Appearances Bomb, along with Fighter, is the third most frequently used copy ability with six appearances. *Kirby Takes the Cake (First Use) *A Half-Baked Battle *Right Hand Robot *Mumbies Madness *A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle *Fright to the Finish / Fight to the Finish ''Kirby GCN Bomb appeared as one of the abilities shown in the trailer of ''Kirby GCN, having some qualities from previous Kirby games, like Bomb Set for example. The ability has also shown a completely different hat unlike the previous Kirby games, which resembles an orange party hat instead of a blue pointed hat. There was also a new Bomb enemy. He is a tiny creature on a big ball, around the size of a Golem. A similar redesigned hat was introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *This copy ability's cap, in almost all of the games, is a specific reference to Poppy Bros. Jr.'s and Poppy Bros. Sr.'s attire. *This copy ability might also be, like Sword Kirby, a reference to Link (with the exception of its appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land), because of the hat and the bomb itself. Link uses both swords and bombs in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. **Even more, in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby holds, drops, and throws bombs in exactly the same manner as Link in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, and Ocarina of Time. **Similar to Link, Kirby can also hurt himself with said bombs, but in the latter's case, he can only do so if he is still holding onto one. *While there are Ice Bombs and Thunder Bombs, there are no Fire Bombs because the regular bomb already has the element of fire. *In New Super Mario Bros. U , Lemmy Koopa uses bombs with printed stars on them during his battle. These bombs are similar to the ones Bomb Kirby uses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Artwork KSS Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Bomb.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Bomb.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bomb.JPG|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Bomb.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery File:Bomb_1.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq_Bomb_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Screen_shot_2011-10-04_at_5.59.12_PM.png‎|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:Bomb Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Bomb_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Bombicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Bomb_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' image:Bomb_icon.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' BombiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:BombiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land